


Puppy Love

by hatakelynx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Dogs, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Husbands, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot, POV Umino Iruka, Pakkun - Freeform, Pets, Protective Kakashi, Puppy Love, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakelynx/pseuds/hatakelynx
Summary: As Kakashi is having a guilt trip, Iruka manages, once again, to comfort his husband. Even if it means going outside in the cold at 3am.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	Puppy Love

“Iruka. I can’t do this.” 

Kakashi’s voice sounds completely desperate. Iruka mutters, still half asleep.

“Wha-... What are you talking about?” Iruka manages to whisper. 

He opens his eyes. Kakashi is laying in their bed, staring at the ceiling, wide awake. Iruka checks their alarm clock. It’s 3 in the morning. 

“Did you even get some sleep ?” Iruka asks.

“No” Kakashi answers in a broken squeak. Iruka could laugh at him right now, but his husband is far too cute for that, and he seems genuinely distressed. 

“He was so tiny, Iruka…” Kakashi whispers. “I can’t believe I left him… How could I leave him? What is wrong with me ?!”

Kakashi has turned himself towards Iruka now, taking his hands between his own. The guilt in his eyes is overwhelming. He squeezes Iruka’s hands so tightly that Iruka is afraid the blood will actually stop circulating in his veins. He sighs.

“Do you want to go and get him ?” he asks Kakashi. 

Kakashi freezes. 

“Really ?” he says. 

“Really” Iruka answers. 

“Like, right now ?” Kakashi asks. 

“Yes, yes, right now” Iruka answers in a yawn. 

“Are you SURE ?” Kakashi asks again, causing Iruka to grumble.

“YES for God’s sake just let’s go !” 

He hasn’t even finished his sentence that Kakashi is already up, putting on some jog pants and a sweater. Iruka sits up in their bed, yawning again. He gets dressed quickly, Kakashi bustling about all around their apartment. 

“What are you doing ?” Iruka finally asks. 

“I’m taking weapons, just in case we need them” Kakashi says. 

_Weapons ?_

Iruka shakes his head and sighs when he finally sees what Kakashi means by “weapons”. Salted pork leftovers from last night. 

***

“Hello there… Don’t be afraid… Yes, that’s right… I have some salted pork for you right there… Smells good, huh? You’re a good boy, come here…”

Iruka is sitting on a bench in the middle of Konoha's park. He yawns again, steam coming out of his mouth because of the cold outside. He’s freezing but he doesn’t say anything - he should have put on a warmer coat, for starters, and anyway, Kakashi’s magic seems to be working fast, so they should be heading home soon.

Eyes half-closed, Iruka is looking at his husband, who is kneeling under a slide, just a few meters away. He’s not close enough to hear what Kakashi is mumbling, but his tone sounds sweet and cheerful. Iruka can’t help but smile at this sight. 

Suddenly, Iruka jumps when he hears Kakashi screaming. He’s up on his feet right away.

“Kakashi ?! Is everything okay ?!”

Iruka can see that Kakashi has fallen on his back. He runs to him but stops quickly when he hears his husband… laughing. 

“Kakashi…?”

As he comes closer, the laugh intensifies, and he can now make out in a dark a small thing standing on Kakashi’s chest and… licking his face. 

“LOOK, IRUKA ! LOOK ! Isn’t he the cutest puppy EVER !”

Kakashi’s rare enthusiasm is contagious, so Iruka ends up laughing too. 

“I know someone who’s going to be very, very mad at you for saying that !” he warns Kakashi. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever ! Pakkun is a bitter grandpa anyway !” Kakashi says, still giggling.

Iruka prays all the gods that Pakkun is too busy to hear that, or else the pug will pout for the rest of the year. 

Kakashi gets up, small puppy in his arms, holding him tightly against his chest.

“Let’s go home”, he says. 

Iruka smiles and they start walking back to their place. It’s almost 4am now, but Kakashi displays such a radiant face that Iruka could swear the sun is rising already. The pup is falling asleep in Kakashi’s arms. 

_Yeah_ , Iruka thinks. _I have to admit, the little one is kind of cute._

“We need to think of a name” he says to Kakashi.

“Oh, right, right…” his husband whispers. “I know ! What about Tristin ?!”

“What ?” Iruka says. “Oh lord you’re kidding, right ? Do you mean Tristin, like the _Icha Icha_ Tristin ?”

“Of course, who else !” Kakashi answers, proudly. 

“No. No, Kakashi. No way. You can’t name an innocent pup after a character of your pervy books.” 

“Maaaa” Kakashi says. “You’re a buzzkill, you know that ?”

They stay silent for a moment. Suddenly, Iruka comes up with an idea. A sweeter and more appropriate one. According to him, at least. 

“What about Moon ?” Iruka asks. 

Kakashi looks at him. Repeats the name after him. 

“We came out in the middle of the night to get him. His hairs themselves are pitch dark. But the sky is clear, the moon is bright, lightening up the night so, you know… Since we are taking him in, he might be enlightening our daily lives too, so…”

Iruka is blushing now, because his idea sounded good in his head but now, oh how stupid he feels. 

“I love it.” Kakashi says. 

Iruka looks at him. His husband is smiling, eyes forming half-moons. _How convenient,_ he thinks. 

“Moon it is, then…” Iruka whispers. 

They’re almost home now. As they come closer to the front door, Iruka suddenly notices that Kakashi stopped. He turns to face him, but his husband is looking at his feet. A behaviour that doesn’t fit him, really.

Iruka frowns. 

“What is it ?” he asks. 

“Maaa.. Nothing…” Kakashi answers, shifting from one foot to the other. 

“Kakashi”, Iruka sighs. “Tell me.”

“Well… I have one last small request…” Kakashi says.

“What now?”

“It’s our first child, so, you know…” 

_Is he fucking serious ? Our first child ?_

“Can… I mean… Can he... sleep with us ?”

“God no” Iruka grumbles. 

Suddenly, Kakashi lifts his head up. He looks straight into Iruka’s eyes now. His face is… begging? He almost looks like he’s on the verge of tears.

No, actually, he looks like… _a puppy_ , Iruka thinks. 

“Fine, fine” Iruka finally sighs. Kakashi’s face goes back to normal instantly. 

_Asshole_.

“BUT !” Iruka resumes, “I only agree to it for now, because he’s still a pup. When he starts getting bigger, we’ll reconsider.” 

“Yes, yes, of course”, Kakashi says hastily before making his way into their apartment. 

Iruka sighs. He’s fucked. He knows it. There’s no way in hell Moon ever leaves their bed now.

Guess they’ll have to buy a bigger one.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys !  
> English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance for the possible mistakes : please do tell me if something doesn't make sense !


End file.
